


Compass

by cassidy7p



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Full warnings under author's notes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidy7p/pseuds/cassidy7p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place before the events of "The Reverse-Flash Returns", wherein Barry initially reaches out to Harry Wells in a somewhat…different way than on the show. Will be explicit in later chapter(s).</p><p>I did it. I wrote Barrison. Love, luck and lollipops to my betas ladyofpride and elrhiarhodan. I adore you! Heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say the last few weeks had left Barry Allen feeling adrift and off balance would eclipse the definition of understatement. He had felt he was finally moving past his feelings for Iris with a strong, independent, funny woman who shared his love of all things geek, only to lose her to….well, many factors, but furthering her education in another town was literally the last thing he’d expected. He had allowed his trust and paranoia issues to get in the way and it cost him his relationship with Patty. He admitted to himself that it made no sense that he was willing to tell even Linda Park that he was The Flash, but was conflicted about sharing it with the woman he was possibly falling in love with. Yeah, he feared for her safety, but there were so many others around him that the homicidal speedster called Zoom could prey upon to bring Barry pain - what were the odds that Patty would be the one he would pick to bring Barry to his knees? Yet Barry had obsessed on it until it gave him nightmares and finally cost him his relationship. And the ultimate irony? She’d figured it out. After he’d pushed her away, been cold and distant to her, not willing to meet her eyes or even let her touch him…she found out who he was anyway. And by then, it was too late. She knew he had never truly believed in her enough to tell her the truth. Never believed in their relationship enough.

Of course the continuing array of super powered assholes Zoom was sending through the rift portal at Star Labs wasn't helping his confidence either. All the distractions in his life were making it harder for him to think on his feet, and he kept doing stupid shit like running straight into The Turtle’s slowing pulse waives instead of thinking ahead about how to get around them. It had almost cost Patty her life. Twice. When Cicso had asked him after he’d barely saved Patty the _second_ time, “Dude. What the frack is up with you?”, Barry had wondered exactly that himself.

Normally he would seek out Iris or Joe to get some grounding, but talking to Iris about being dumped made him feel uncomfortable, and Joe, well Joe had an instant son he was now trying to forge a relationship with. An endeavor proving to be harder than even the detective had expected it might. Barry felt horrible for Joe, but was keeping his distance because he wanted to give Wally room to bond with his dad. Wally seemed to innately resent Barry because he had been raised by Joe while Wally had grown up without his own father in his life. Barry knew Joe would have taken the time to try and help him, and would probably not be happy with him keeping his distance out of some sense of guilt, but Barry was doing it anyway.

And even though his own father had come home recently to help Barry after his disastrous fight with Zoom, Henry Allen had now gone back to whatever corner of the planet he was currently exploring, leaving his son alone again.

Cisco and Caitlin were colleagues and good friends, but everything still felt too raw and personal to approach them with all of this. He needed someone with a little more life experience under their belt to try and get his inner compass back. Because at the moment, Barry certainly felt directionless.

In Barry’s personal and professional orbit, that really left only one person he could consider confiding in. A person who was brisk, cool, generally unfriendly, and wore the face of his mother’s killer. The face of yet another life Eobard Thawne had stolen. That of Barry’s personal hero, Dr. Harrison Wells. Except his “hero” had never been the true Wells at all. And now his doppelgänger from a completely different Earth was obsessively moving about S.T.A.R. Labs, engaged in desperately trying to come up with a way to help Barry defeat Zoom and to save his daughter, Jessie, who was currently being held captive through the rifts on this Dr. Well’s Earth. Jesus, could things get more fucked up and complicated?

Oh yeah, that’s right. They could. Barry tried to bury it as deep as he could in his memory and emotions, but the truth was that despite everything, his Wells had been a teacher, a mentor.

A lover.

It started after Barry had attacked Iris’ boyfriend, Eddie, while under the influence of Roy Bivolo, the meta human who could amplify other people’s anger. He felt such overwhelming guilt that he’d come to Wells…Thawne…for a sympathetic ear. What started as a need to try and make some sense of the crazy shit happening in his life had ending up with Wells holding him while he cried his eyes out. Barry could now see that this was the point where he had been carefully manipulated to fall for Thawne. By the time Wells had seemingly been nearly beaten half to death by the man in the yellow suit, Barry’s protective instincts went into literal overdrive. As did his libido. Any and every place the two of them could find time to fuck, they took advantage of it. In the wheelchair. In Barry’s bedroom at Joe’s house. Even in a meta-human containment unit at one point.

It was only after evidence kept mounting that Wells was the Reverse Flash that Barry’s scientific brain began to finally override his emotions. But he couldn’t suddenly stop having sex with the other man or he might give away their suspicions and put the team in danger. That was it, wasn’t it? There could be no other reason why he’d still allow the bastard who’d killed his mom to still be touching him, kissing him, screwing him into the mattress on Well’s king size bed…

And it cut more than Barry would ever admit, even to himself, when the young man had asked Thawne for a reason why he’d done all the horrible, unforgivable things he’d done, and Thawne had simply replied, “Because I hate you”.

Despite accepting that this Harrison Wells was not Eobard Thawne, his very presence during the first few weeks he’d been on their Earth had made Barry uncomfortable. This Wells was off-putting, rude, and arrogant as hell. They’d caught him not so much lying as giving half truths a lot of the time, and even after forgiving “his” Wells while observing this complete other person hard at work in Cicso’s lab, Harry, as Cisco had taken to calling him, still made Barry somewhat uneasy.

So why the flying hell was Barry here now, in S.T.A.R. Labs, hoping that Wells would be willing to listen to him vent, let alone offer anything bordering on compassionate advice? He watched as Harry wrote formulas on a plexiglass board, trying to figure out how he was going to approach the older man. Wells had almost a restless energy that Barry assumed was borne of frustration and concern for his daughter, but it made it fascinating to watch him work. To see his eyes narrow and the bridge of his nose tighten in concentration. To see those too familiar hands flutter across the board writing formulas. To see a hint of tummy peek out from under his sweater when he stretched his hand up to the top of the board to make a note on it.

Barry took advantage of the opportunity and indulged in a lingering look at the light hair trailing into the waist of Well’s pants. When the sweater moved back into it’s normal position, Barry’s eyes traveled up the slim form to discover he was being watched by a pair of crystal blue eyes. Wells kept eye contact as he capped and put down the grease pen, stepping away from the board and walking to the opening of the room where Barry stood.

“Do you need me for something, Allen?” he asked, pausing in the doorway. Harry still hadn’t looked away.

All ideas of how he wanted to phrase his first sentence abandoned Barry in an instant. All he could manage to get out was, “Um, yeah. I uh…yeah.” He nervously rubbed the fingers of his right hand back and forth across the back of his neck, feeling like a schoolboy caught sneaking a peak at his secret crush.

Wells raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he stepped into the room. ‘What is it? I’m assuming you came to speak to me, not stare at me all day.”

The snide comment embarrassed Barry enough to to pull him out of his brain fog. His own tone of voice sharpened. “Yes, I needed…someone to talk to, but not if you’re going to be an ass.” Barry paused and mock slapped himself on the forehead.

“What am I saying? You’re always an ass.” Barry moved to turn and leave when Wells held up a hand to forestall him.

"Allen, wait."

Wells looked down and ran a hand through his hair. It looked wild and unkempt, soft curls lifting up under his fingertips. He rubbed his eyes under the rim of his glasses then adjusted them back on his nose. “I’m sorry. I’m frustrated and annoyed because my calculations aren’t going anywhere, and I’m –“ He sighed in resignation and crossed his arms again.

“Never mind. I need a break and you need assistance, so please.” He gestured to a nearby desk chair. “Have a seat. What can I help you with? Did you have questions about The Turtle’s power effecting your abilities long term? Perhaps discuss better fighting techniques to avoid getting caught in power fields in the future?”

Barry chuckled and shook his head. “Have a seat,” he repeated, rolling his eyes. “Thanks for your kind permission, considering this isn’t even _your_ S.T.A.R. Labs.” He declined to sit down. “I’m not here for help - I don’t need anything having to do with my speed. I just needed to talk to someone who would listen to me, let me get some shit off my chest, and maybe give me a little advice. I was thinking you might be willing, but I keep forgetting that you’re only here because it’s mutually beneficial for you to help us stop Zoom. You’re not my friend. You don’t even qualify as a mentor, really.”

Barry stood huffing in anger, but the insult didn’t seem to phase Wells at all. Instead, he seemed to be gauging Barry’s emotions, contemplating a response. As was his wont when considering how to phrase something, Wells stretched out his arms and put them back behind his head, interlocking his fingers to keep them there. Despite being pissed at him, Barry’s eyes again were drawn to Well’s exposed midsection, hungry at the sight. What the doctor thought he might have seen in the other room was now on full, undisguised display before him. Well, Harry thought, wasn’t this interesting?

“You were looking for me to be your mentor, Allen?” Wells asked, lowering his arms, “Or perhaps a father figure? Because I think you have two too many of those already, don’t you?” Wells slowly moved around the console that separated them, removing his glasses and purposely reestablishing eye contact with Barry. His usual determined strides now seemed sensual as he propelled himself forward, leading the walk from his hips instead of his shoulders, looking very much to Barry like a big cat stalking it’s prey.

“I think you’re looking for me to be…quite something else where you’re concerned.”

Barry clenched his jaw, determined not to look away from the knowing eyes locked with his. As Wells got closer Barry raised his chin in defiance, refusing to back away or even flinch as the other man stepped into his personal space.

“Well, Barry.” Harry purposely used his first name and noticed the slightest shiver pass over the younger man. “Just what exactly do you want from me?” Wells moved impossibly closer, his full lips brushing against the very outside of Barry’s ear. He dropped his voice to a whisper. “And why would you think I’d be willing to give it?”

“You’re a prick,” Barry growled, but didn’t move to escape the closeness of their bodies, something both men knew he could do in an instant. He stayed rooted in place, fists clenching at his sides.

“So I’ve been told.”

Harry chuckled, now using his tongue to follow the same line his mouth had taken earlier along Barry’s ear. The shiver that ran through the speedster became almost a humming vibration. “Tell me, Barry Allen. What can I do to help you unburden yourself?”

He slowly began to circle the other man’s body, tracing a barely perceptible finger along it as he moved.

“Give you a slow, agonizing hand job?”

The finger touched the seam of a pocket by the front zipper of Barry’s jeans. His vibration became more pronounced.

“Sink to my knees and give you not only a spectacular blow job, but work your balls into my mouth, and perhaps rim you as well?”

The finger traced up the back seam of the denim and Barry’s breath hitched in his throat four times in rapid succession. Harry could see his control was almost ready to shatter, and purposely moved back around to be face to face before dropping the bomb.

“Or…I could punish the guilt, hurt and uncertainty out of you.”

Barry seemed to have stopped breathing altogether. His eyes were wide open and beginning to water at the outer edges.

“Think about it, Allen. I would have you strip naked in front of me, turn you over my knees, and spank you with my bare hand until that perfect, tight ass of yours was as red as your face is right now. As red as that suit you wear that not only liberates you, but ties you down as well. Isn’t that what this is all about, Barry?” Harry's face held no contempt, no ridicule, no judgement.

“About trying to reconcile the two sides of yourself so that you’re at peace with them both? Be comfortable in your own skin for the first time since the asshole who changed you forever tore you apart, just so he could rebuild you? Forgive yourself for ever letting him in?"

Barry was openly crying now as he shook from anger, frustration, and arousal. His hands were no longer forming fists, but hanging limp at his sides. It took several seconds catching his breath before he felt he could form words.

“Please. I...need your help, “ he begged, his voice very quiet in the middle of the large, central room of the lab that had been a second home to him for little more than a year.

"Whose help, Barry?" Wells voice was equally as soft, but it demanded clarification before he was willing to move forward.

Barry was now the one to step past the other man’s personal barrier. His hands grasped at the black sweater, pulling Wells forward against his body.

“Your help, Harry Wells. Only you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will go into serious kink in later chapter(s), all consensual. Obviously slash, considering the paring. Barrison rules the world. I don't own shit, just playing awhile. Any concerns, please contact me before reading. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for the second chapter of this to be posted. In the future, I will never start posting chapters for any story that isn't already completed. That way, if Real Life intervenes (as it has with this one), I will have something already written and can get another chapter posted before interest in said story has waned or the world ends, whichever comes first.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas, ladyofpride and elrhiarhodan, for your assistance, patience, and guidance. Love to you both!

Barry sped toward home, anchoring a brown paper bag under one arm. Despite not knowing exactly what he’d just bought, he’d had no issue paying for the things Harry had asked him to pick up for the evening. Especially considering that Wells had no income here on this Earth. He tried not to overthink what might happen between them once they had eaten the dinner Harry was currently cooking at Chez West, because immediately following their heated encounter at S.T.A.R. Labs that afternoon, things had become…confusing.

After Wells had offered to help Barry get his head on straight, and Barry had accepted, the sexual tension left the central computer hub about as swiftly as The Flash’s top speed. They were standing together, practically hermetically sealed, when Wells began gently pulling Barry’s hands off his sweater. He then stepped out of their close proximity and pulled his glasses from a pant pocket to put them on. Looking around the room, he spotted a notepad that was sitting on a nearby console. He grabbed it, but paused before putting pen to paper and looked up at Barry, seemingly either ignoring the young man’s puzzled expression or missing it entirely.

“Did I overhear your conversation this morning with Dr. Snow correctly, Allen? Your family is out of town on some kind of bonding adventure with its newest member?”

Barry nodded mutely, still at a loss as to what was happening. Wells proceeded to quickly fill the top piece of paper on the pad with writing. When he’d finished, he pulled it free, folded it to make a perfect crease, and tore it in half. He handed Barry the top half, which had food items listed on it, and the other he folded into fourths before pressing it into Barry’s other hand and pointedly closing Barry's fingers around it.

“Pick up the groceries first, drop them off in your kitchen, and I’ll cook while you get the get rest of the stuff on the list.” Wells had switched to full instructional mode. “Then go to Couple’s Paradise at 34th and Main and ask for Lady Of Pride. Give her the other list, tell her it’s from me, and she’ll take it in the back of the store to get what we’ll need for after dinner.”

Barry looked up from his fist holding the folded paper. “Couple’s Paradise? You want me go in there?” He immediately regretted the question when Wells proceeded to fold his arms over his chest, his demeanor turning cool.

“It’s a perfectly legitimate establishment. But seeing as you do work for the police, stay up front where they sell the lingerie and fluffy fake handcuffs and no one who might recognize you will care.”

“Oh,” Barry nodded. “That’s why you’re having this lady get the stuff on this list.”

“It’s Lady Of Pride, Allen. Don’t insult her by getting the name wrong.” Wells stuck out a palm up hand. “And I’ll need your keys.”

“My keys?” Barry wasn't thinking straight at all. Harry had gone from sexual full throttle to idle mode in less than two minutes. What happened to the man that had been licking his ear and running a finger along the ass crack of his jeans just a heartbeat ago?

“Yes, Allen, your keys. I need them to get into your house and start making dinner while you’re at Couple’s Paradise. That’s why you’re going to buy and drop off the food first.”

Wells continued to hold out his hand expectantly. Barry stuffed the folded paper in a pocket, and pulled his keyring out of another. When Harry had keys in hand, he turned to leave and had almost reached the exit of the room when he stopped without turning around.

"And Barry,” he said, his voice dropping back into a deep, commanding tone, “That folded up list? No reading it. And no peaking to see what’s in the bag before you get it back to me. Understand?”

Barry shivered at the memory. He was almost to the house, his sense of heightened anticipation making him feel as if he was traveling a little faster than normal. God, he was burning with curiosity regarding what he’d just bought at the sex shop. The look on Lady of Pride’s face when Barry handed her Harry’s list was positively wicked. She’d unfolded the paper, read what was written on it, raised an eyebrow, and looked Barry up and down as if picturing the things she was about to gather in use on his body.

“Oh, Harry,” she’d whispered as she made her way to the rear of the store, “what a very lucky young man this one is…”

Barry pulled his speed back as he approached the front door to his home. Guessing it would be unlocked because Harry had the keys, he turned the knob and stepped inside. He was greeted by the glorious smell of homemade spaghetti sauce and garlic bread.

“Harry?” he called out, heading toward the kitchen. As he entered, he heard his stomach growl. Well, he’d just finished running at high speed, so what else was new? And it was close to seven o’clock, usually an hour past when Barry had to eat at least five of Cisco's energy bars to keep from fainting.

“Man, this smells wonderful.” He took a moment to admire the sight of Wells bending over to check the bread in the oven as he put the bag from Couple’s Paradise down on the counter.

“One second, Allen,” Harry said, ass still in the air as he turned the pan around to compensate for one side of the oven cooking hotter than the other. He closed the oven door and stood up, turning around to face Barry while wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. “Garlic bread. Doesn’t matter what Earth you’re from, you have to watch it constantly or it goes from cold to burnt in seconds.”

He looked past Barry spotting the brown paper bag, then crossed the room to retrieve it.

“Keep an eye on the bread, will you? Pull it out when the edges start to brown. Everything will be ready to serve up as soon as it’s done.” He handed Barry the towel. “I have to go stoke the logs in the fireplace.”

Barry hid a smile. “You built a fire?” He asked, lifting the lid of the sauce pot to smell the aroma. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t notice it at all, did you? You must really be hungry.” As he stepped out of the room, Barry watched his walk with appreciation.

“You have no idea, Harry,” he muttered to himself.

Close to an hour later, after Barry had finished his fourth enormous plateful of spaghetti and ten pieces of garlic bread, he finally pushed his chair back from the table and put his arms up to stretch his back.

“That,” he said, “was delicious.” He noticed Harry was looking at him, incredulous at the amount of food he had consumed. “What can I say?” Barry shrugged. “I burn if off when I run”.

Still shaking his head in disbelief, Harry stood and began gathering dishes. “Speaking of running, would you please run upstairs and brush your teeth before we get started? I’m peculiar about clean teeth. With both parties.”

Barry chuckled. “You’re peculiar about a lot of things,” he joked. Harry gave him a look indicating he was anything but amused.

“Go,” he insisted, nodding in the direction of the stairs.

Barry had headed up the first few steps, but stopped as a question occurred to him. “Hey, do you need to use my toothbrush? I can stick it under really hot water after I use it and-“

“Allen!” Harry barked. He looked positively horrified. “That’s disgusting! The reason I had you buy a toothbrush and toothpaste at the grocery was for me. So please, go clean your damned teeth.”

After doing as asked, Barry came back downstairs to find Wells in the living room waiting for him. He’d poured them each a glass of water, and was sitting on the couch, the bag from the adult toy store on the coffee table beside him. He gestured for Barry to sit down, which he did, but somewhat closer than Wells probably had expected. He made an odd face, but cleared his throat to speak.

“It’s very important we discuss some things before we start.”

Barry was only half listening, his eyes focused on Harry’s lips, his mind on how much he wanted to taste them. The words being spoken to him became fuzzy as he moved in to find out. He pressed his lips against the older man’s, but had barely begun the contact when Wells responded by pushing him away.

“What are you doing?" he snapped.

Barry laughed lightly and tried to approach the other man again. For someone so brilliant, Harry could be completely clueless sometimes.

“I’m trying to kiss you, if you’d stop talking and hold still for five seconds. I personally like at least a little necking before getting it on.” He tried to lean in and again found himself stiff armed away.

“Allen, what did you think was going to happen here tonight?” Wells looked perturbed, the sides of his mouth taking a downward turn. Barry again found himself confounded by the man’s change in behavior.

“Well, shit, Harry. You sent me to a sex shop to pick up toys, made me dinner, made me _brush my teeth_ , and then got me on the couch in front of a romantic fire. I was pretty sure we were going to fuck, but now I don’t know what to think. What was all this for if you don’t want to have sex with me?”

Wells stood up and crossed his arms. “I was perfectly clear earlier in S.T.A.R. Labs. It’s not about what I want. It’s about what you see as a need for punishment.”

Barry was more confused than ever. He stood as well, lightly pacing and gesticulating in frustration. “So, that doesn’t include sex?”

Wells huffed in frustration. “No, Allen, tonight is not about sex. It’s about helping you let go of your guilt and self-recrimination. It’s about you putting your trust in me; literally putting yourself in my hands to help you stop tearing yourself up inside.”

Barry stopped pacing at Harry’s words, which softened as he continued.

“The only control I will have over you is what you give to me, freely, with no manipulation or coercion on my part. Do not capitulate to anything you’re not comfortable with in a misguided effort to please me. This is about what you need, here and now, not what we may or may not want together in the future. And we will stop at any time you feel uncomfortable with what’s happening.”

Harry’s gaze was intense, his blue eyes almost glowing in the firelight as he looked at Barry. “Do you understand and agree with everything I’ve just said?”

Barry almost imperceptibly shifted back and forth between his feet. He had truly thought this would only be a bit of kink before some hopefully mind-blowing sex. But Wells was absolutely serious, his expression brooking nothing less than total acceptance before proceeding. Barry swallowed and took a deep breath before slowly nodding in affirmation. But Wells shook his head.

“No, Barry. I have to hear you say it. Say that you trust me and are willingly relinquishing control to me for this evening.”

Barry felt his throat tighten and eyes sting with the threat of tears. At no time when he was with Eobard Thawne did he ever feel that any decision was his own, unless – as he found out later - he was being manipulated to think so. Now, he stood before a different Harrison Wells, who looked so much like the man that Barry once thought he loved that it made him ache. And he was offering Barry everything Thawne would never have given him.

The tears spilled out despite Barry’s best effort to stop them, but he stepped forward and held out a steady hand to the other man.

“I trust you, Harry Wells. I willing give you control to do what you feel is necessary to help me get past all the baggage I’ve been carrying around for over a year. To help me move past it.”

A gentle smile softened Harry's expression, but he didn’t take the offered hand yet. “What do you want to use for your safe word, Barry? And don’t say you don’t need one, or this stops before it begins.”

Several words flitted through Barry’s mind until one actually made him hold in a laugh. “Sanctuary?”

Harry rolled his eyes.“Seriously, Allen? You watch too much Disney. And hang out too much with Ramon. Try again.”

Barry thought back to what he’d been looking for when he’d sought out Harry earlier that day. When it came to him, he knew it was right. Not waiting for his hand to be accepted, he reached out and took one of Harry’s. He had beautiful hands, long fingered, strong, and slightly calloused from creating weapons to defeat the bastard holding his daughter. And he was taking time away from that to help someone he barely knew in the most intimate way possible. Barry traced a circle with his finger in the upturned palm he held, and then a line directed toward the real Harrison Wells.

“Compass,” Barry whispered.

 

To be continued, and warning, it’s about to get hot up in this bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will go into serious kink in later chapter(s), all consensual. Obviously slash, considering the paring. Barrison rules the world. I don't own shit, just playing awhile. Any concerns, please contact me before reading. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping a few of you are still with me on this - apologies for how long it's taken to get this chapter posted. Real life and learning to flex my writing muscles again have delayed this a lot longer than I anticipated. Thanks for coming back!
> 
> A gigantic thank you once again to my super-betas Elrhiarhodan and Ladyofpride, without whom you wouldn't be reading this now. Saying they've gone above and beyond for me would be the understatement of the year. Love to you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're this far along in the story, you know there's some serious BDSM kink coming. All consensual. Obviously slash, considering the paring. And some angst, because honestly, doesn't fanfic always need at least a pinch? ;) Enjoy!

Harry felt the circle traced on his palm and suppressed a shiver when Barry declared his safe word.

“Compass.”

Barry was completely trusting him to be his guide in this. Harry felt a wave of guilt and forced himself to push it down and focus on the task at hand. He had said it himself – tonight was about helping Barry move forward, not what might happen between them in the future. A future that, if he couldn’t figure a way out of it, might force him to become the second Harrison Wells to betray Barry Allen.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and gently squeezed the hand that held his. “That’ll work. Easy to remember, clear, concise.” He purposely made no mention of the connotation behind the word in order to distance himself from it. He loosened his grip and stepped back.

“All right. Do you want to ask me any questions or need to make a bathroom run before we begin?”

Barry let out a nervous laugh. “No questions,” he answered, “and I did the other before I brushed my teeth.” Despite having committed to what was about to happen, Barry was staring at the carpet. Harry lifted his chin so Barry had to look him in the eyes.

“Be absolutely sure, Allen, because in a minute you won’t be allowed to speak unless I ask you a direct question, or to use your safe word. Which is only to be used when you are genuinely frightened, hurt, or are completely certain that you can’t take the punishment anymore. Understood?”

Barry nodded. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good. Then let’s begin.” Harry picked up the bag from Couple’s Paradise and pulled out what seemed to be a slender piece of black suede, approximately two feet long, and about as thick around shoelace. Adjusting his glasses on his nose, he moved to stand in front of a wooden, straight-backed chair he’d brought in from the dining room earlier.

“Please remove your clothes. Don’t rush, but don’t drag it out either. This isn’t a striptease or a seduction.”

Harry knew Barry had to be burning with curiosity about the piece of suede, and it seemed for a second he was going to follow his innate inquisitive nature and ask about it. To his credit, Barry stopped himself right after opening his mouth, apparently remembering that he wasn’t allowed to speak. He sat down instead and removed his tennis shoes and socks, setting them aside. He reached for the hem of his sweater when Harry’s voice stayed his hands.

“No. Stand up to remove the rest, please.”

Harry watched as Barry stood and slowly removed the sweater, folded it, and put it on the chair he’d just been sitting on. He followed with his shirt, his jeans, and finally his boxers, pulling them down and stepping out of them. When he held up his boxers to fold them, Harry felt smallest of gasps escape his own lips.

Despite knowing he needed to remain dispassionate, Harry found himself staring at Barry’s dick, taken aback by what he was seeing.

“You’re uncircumcised,” he whispered with reverence, seeing Barry’s cock twitch slightly under his scrutiny. In that moment, Harry had to remind _himself_ that no sex would be happening this evening. Gathering his composure, he switched back to his authoritative voice.

“Come and stand in front of me, Allen.”

Barry moved forward, stopping about two feet away when Harry put up his hand. He could tell Barry felt exposed; his skin was prickling with goose bumps despite the warmth from the fire. Harry looked him up and down, nodding slightly, taking inventory of his body. He gestured with his hand for Barry to turn around, continuing to survey every inch of his skin. After close to a minute, he put a hand on Barry’s hip, guiding him to turn back around. The slight push became a pull as Harry urged him closer, showing him the suede strap that was in his other hand.

“I’m going to put this around your cock and balls. I’m going to wrap it tightly, so expect it tighten more if you become aroused. I chose this because I don’t personally care for snap-on harnesses. They’re stiff and tend to pinch. This will be softer against your skin and should keep that from happening, although since I didn't know you were uncut, you might feel more pull because of your foreskin.”

Harry sat down, which practically put Barry’s crotch in his face. Still struggling to keep on a game face, he meticulously placed the strap and wrapped it around Barry’s genitals twice. He wanted it to feel somewhat uncomfortable, but not painful. As a personal touch – and to make an easy release for the strap if need be – he tied a bow underneath the balls with the remaining ends. Satisfied with his work, Harry stood up and motioned toward the other side of the living room.

“Please get on your elbows and knees on the right side of the couch. Leave enough room for me on the left.” When he noticed Barry positioning himself so they would be face to face, Harry halted his movement immediately. “No. The other way around, please.”

Barry did as he was told, his exposed backside now on full display for Harry, who put a knee up on the cushion behind him. He applied gentle pressure on the inside of Barry’s knees, urging him to move his legs further apart. Harry brushed a hand along his ass crease, then pushed the cheeks apart to fully expose Barry’s asshole. He used a finger coated in warming lube to rub around the outside ring of muscle. He pushed the digit inside soon after, and felt Barry clench from being entered.

“Relax, Barry,” he instructed.

Harry slowly worked the finger in and out, coating Barry’s inner wall with the liquid. He added more of the lube and then another finger, but found the sphincter to be tighter than he expected. Barry had told him that he bottomed, so why was there practically no give to...

Oh. Of course. He should have expected that any stretching done though previous sexual activity had most likely been reversed by the speedster's healing factor.

A pleasured moan pulled Harry back to the moment. While distracted by his discovery, he had accidentally brushed against Barry’s prostate. Pushing his middle finger forward, he found the spot again. Barry’s response immediately determined which butt plug that Harry was going to use.

He’d put three on his list, two round, bulbous types of different sizes, and an elongated one that had a second segment extending up from the wider portion at the bottom. Given that he could touch Barry’s prostate with his middle finger if he pushed in far enough, he knew that under the right circumstances the double plug would be able to reach it as well. Which Harry fully intended to make happen. He picked it up with the lube and moved to crouch down at the other end of the couch.

He found Barry with his head between his arms, his mouth slightly open as he tried to breathe normally. His eyes were closed.

“Allen,” Harry said, and Barry’s dark green eyes opened at the sound of his voice. He held up the plug for Barry to see. “This is what I’ve picked for you. You’re tighter than I’d anticipated, but I think you can handle it.”

Harry poured the lube onto the silicone device, then began to stoke the length of the plug to distribute the viscous substance over it. He purposely kept eye contact, gauging Barry’s reaction as he mimicked jerking off the functional equivalent of a dildo. It was a test Harry occasionally used to see if a sub could maintain control.

Barry didn’t nod or give any affirmative sign that would make it seem as if he was giving approval instead of passive obedience. He simply closed his eyes again and put his forehead back down between his arms.

"Good," Harry said quietly, standing up and walking back to where Barry’s ass was still high in the air. He noted the swollen cock hanging between Barry’s legs, and was even more impressed with the way Barry had just handled himself. He poured more lube onto the plug and rubbed it along the crack of the young man’s ass. After moving the tip in and out of the hole several times, he placed a hand on the small of Barry’s back.

“I’m going to put this in you now. You need to stay as relaxed as possible so the intrusion won't hurt as much.” Harry placed the tip back inside and moved it in a circle to help loosen the sphincter muscle. He took his hand off Barry to pour more lube onto the plug, and then pulled on an ass cheek to spread Barry further apart. He pushed in more of the plug and continued to repeat the process of lubing and pulling the cheek aside to make its entry as smooth as possible. Barry was breathing more heavily, but made no noise until the first bulb was fully pushed into him. When the widest portion of it breached the opening, he gave a slight whimper and tensed up. Harry put his hand up to rub the small of his back again.

“You’re doing great, Barry,” he soothed. “I know you can take all of this. I’ve seen you face all manner of metas this city has thrown at you. You can certainly take the rest of this into you.”

Harry watched as Barry's breathing steadied and saw his muscles lose some of their tension. He applied more lube and began pushing the plug in again. The bigger bulb stretched the hole wide, and he knew Barry was fighting not to squirm or protest, because his legs were shaking. When Harry was ready to push in widest bit, he caressed the inside of a trembling thigh and placed the slightest of kisses at the base of Barry’s spine, using the distraction to fully seat the plug. Barry’s head came up and he sucked in an astonished breath, but he managed not to vocalize the pain at all.

“Well done, Barry,” Harry praised him. “You can stand up now.”

It was obvious that Barry was stiff from holding the same position for so long, but he managed to roll to his side and then sit up. He hissed as the plug pushed farther up into him. Harry gave him a moment to adjust to the feeling of being completely filled and for the numbness in his legs to subside a little before pulling another item out the the the bag of toys and moving back to the chair near the fire. When Barry managed to stand upright and look over at him, he pointed to a spot on his left.

“Come here,” Harry commanded. Barry obeyed, but Harry could tell he was trying to figure out what the pair of leather cuffs he was holding were for. He knew the exact second recognition dawned by the look on Barry’s face and allowed himself the barest of smiles.

"Hold out your arms.”

Harry buckled the restraints around Barry’s wrists, and then locked each end of a foot long metal bar between them, effectively immobilizing any arm movement. After checking that it was secured into place, Harry removed his glasses and met Barry’s eyes, making sure he was being given full attention before speaking.

“Now, I’m going to do exactly what I described when we were at S.T.A.R. Labs this afternoon. I’m going to sit in that chair, turn you over my knees, and spank you with my bare hand. You will lay over my lap, place your cock between my thighs, and balance yourself on either side of the chair with your hands and feet, keeping them on the floor at all times. It won’t be easy with your wrists bound, but you can anchor and compensate with your legs and feet. You will also keep your ass elevated over my lap the entire time. You are not allowed to pull your dick free of my legs, you are not to allowed to collapse onto my lap, you are not allowed to cry out...until I tell you that you can. And, you are not allowed to use your powers to push that sizable plug out of your ass - or in any other capacity – during the entire punishment.”

As Harry finished outlining his rules, he saw a gamut of thoughts and emotions flicker over Barry’s face. Excitement. Determination. Uncertainty. Worry. Fear. _Defiance_.

Everything but the surrender he needed to proceed. Harry waited, but it soon seemed that his charge’s capitulation would not be forthcoming.

Damn it, he should have known. Barry was headstrong and impulsive, two traits that had brought him this far along in the process, but once faced with what the actual punishment entailed, the trust and certainty he’d claimed to have earlier was evaporating before Harry’s eyes.

He felt the stirrings of failure and regret, and struggled not to reveal them in his expression or his body language. An entire evening lost that he could have spent finding a way to get Jesse back. Great, he thought. Might as well throw more guilt into the mix as well.

Worse was that Barry would gain nothing from this either. He would still be at odds with himself, still full of anger and self-loathing for past events he’d had little to no control over. Not to mention how completely awkward it was going to be working together at S.T.A.R. Labs now…

Seized with a need to be anywhere but where he was, Harry put his glasses back on and surveyed the room. Where had he set that damned bag? He needed the key out of it to unlock the restraints he’d just put on, then he could grab his sweater and jacket and get the hell out of this place. Glancing back to see if he’d left the bag on the mantel, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and saw that Barry had stepped forward to stand by the wooden chair, his expression calm and his breathing steady. After holding Harry’s gaze for a few seconds he looked down, bowing his head to indicate his submission.

Unexpected relief flooded through Harry, and he chastised himself for assuming Barry's hesitation had been anything but momentary doubt. Barry had never given himself over to anyone this way before – of course he’d had a moment of trepidation. Grateful that he hadn’t ruined everything with one of his patented grumpy outbursts, Harry took a moment to get himself back in the proper mindset before sitting down in the chair and holding out his hand.

"Very good, Barry. Now I’ll help position you over my lap.”

 

…To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Hi - again, apologies for how long it's taken to get this next chapter posted. Any time I do a multi-chapter story in the future, it will all be written in advance so Real Life (Trademark) can't cause these month long hang times. Thanks to everyone for staying on the ride!
> 
> Elrhiarhodan and Ladyofpride, my beta goddesses, you are the reason this story is finally nearing completion and your help has been invaluable. Thank you both so VERY much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings as before: BDSM, kink, pain, erections, slash, angst, consensual, Barrison.

Harry Wells sat in the West’s living room in front of a roaring fire in a straight backed chair, fully clothed, with a very naked Barry Allen turned over his knees. If someone had told him yesterday that he would be here in this capacity with Barry – in Barry’s own home – preparing to spank the ass rounded over his legs, Harry would have told them, in his patented impolite manner, to fuck off.

Yet here he was, praying he didn't come all over himself from the sight alone. Barry was slim but all muscle, and they rippled as he worked to keep himself poised over Harry’s lap. Harry could feel Barry’s cock secured between his thighs, even through the thick seams of his jeans. It swelled considerably when Harry had positioned it, and Harry found it delicious seeing Barry struggle not to create the friction he obviously craved from the contact.

Barry’s butt cheeks twitched as he periodically clenched them in an effort to keep the plug deep inside his asshole in place. Harry had purposely hampered Barry’s ability to use his hands, wanting him to use the muscles in those long, beautiful legs to keep from falling onto the lap below him.

Harry indulged himself a moment longer, gently caressing the area that would soon be the focus of this punishment. He wished the glass of water he’d poured himself earlier was within reach – his mouth felt dryer than his own sense of humor. Closing his lips, he worked his tongue around inside his mouth to create enough saliva to speak. He was here for a specific purpose, and it was time to put away his fantasies and focus on the task literally at hand.

“Barry, I’m about to begin. I won’t be using a lot of force or slaps initially. I’ll steadily increase both, and it’s going to get more than unpleasant before we’re done. You _will_ be in pain, Barry, but it’s imperative that you understand it’s completely up to you to decide how much you can take. I don’t have a set time frame or specific end to this; I’ll be gauging from your reactions. Also know that there’s no wrong or right here – you don’t have to continue past your threshold to prove anything to me – or to yourself.”

Harry rubbed the small of Barry’s back, making a gentle connection to an area of Barry’s anatomy he was already becoming quite fond of.

“Remember your safe word, Barry. Use it if you need it. I’m in control of this punishment, but everything else – the decision to do this in the first place, the determination to go through with it, the choice to stop it at any point or let it continue - they have and continue to be under your control alone.”

Harry patted Barry where he’d been rubbing, the last light touch Barry would be getting from him for however long this took. He looked Barry’s position over one last time, confirming that he should be able to keep it while being struck. Satisfied all was in place, he raised his hand and brought it down to slap Barry’s left butt cheek. Barry stiffened slightly, and huffed out a breath, but didn’t react otherwise. Harry then hit the right cheek, watching the flesh move under his palm, and garnering the same response from Barry. Good. This would work to build from nicely. Harry alternated between the two sides of Barry’s rear end, slowly decreasing the intervals between smacks while increasing the strength behind them. When Barry’s posterior had become a nice shade of pink, Harry paused to see how he was faring. Other than slightly heavy breathing and an increasingly swollen cock, Barry seemed to be handing it just fine. Too fine.

“Need to step it up, Wells,” Harry told himself. The next slap connected hard, and Barry jerked a little at the force of the blow. Harry continued going back and forth from cheek to cheek, but he could tell Barry wasn’t enjoying it anymore. He fought not to squirm and began to huff out breath with each hit. His erection started to fade. This time Harry didn’t pull back until Barry’s ass was bright red.

Harry nodded in unseen approval. “Yes,” he thought, “much better”.

Round three’s smacks came at a slower pace, but were much stronger and precise. Harry came up and around with his arm to specifically push Barry’s ass higher in the air, making him have to rise up on his toes. The change in angle was also forcing him to clench his cheeks again to keep the plug fully seated. Barry was now having difficulty holding position after each hit, and was grunting though clenched teeth, trying not to cry out and break the rules.

“Almost there,” Harry said to himself, and paused just long enough to to shake out his hand a few times to keep it from cramping up.

Harry then changed to hitting a single cheek hard and fast, but still angling it to lift as well. Barry’s thighs were trembling now, and just as his right knee seemed like it might give way, Harry switched to the other cheek and continued the barrage. Barry had ceased grunting and was now panting, making a soft “unh” noise with each hit. After a few minutes, Harry could feel it under his hand when Barry began to tap into his power, vibrating in an unconscious effort to lessen the pain. Taking it as a clue that Barry was at his saturation point, and feeling the muscles in his own arm begin to burn, Harry stopped to give them both a chance to recover.

Which unfortunately gave him time to think about what he was about to do, and more importantly _say_ , from this point forward. He hoped he could keep the guilt out of his voice. In that moment, he felt every bit as duplicitous as Thawne had been. What right did he have to be here doing this when he’d also been lying to Barry from the day they met?

Harry’s hand trembled as he raised it to continue. This was the point where he needed to get through to Barry that he had earned the admiration and respect of his friends and the public as The Flash. That it may have been thrust upon him, but he WAS a hero, with or without the speed, and he had proven it many times over. That Eobard Thawne’s manipulation was exactly that, and Barry was not at fault for falling for it. For falling for Thawne. He’d been completely and utterly betrayed…

Harry pushed his self-condemnation back into it’s hiding place and took a deep breath to steady himself. He resumed the punishment, each connection of his palm making an a loud pop in the otherwise quiet room as it landed on its target. Barry was pushing up with his legs now, obviously struggling not to let his rear end sink down in an effort to pull away from the hand that was relentlessly spanking him. When he audibly bit back a groan of pain, Harry knew it was time. He paused before delivering the next slap.

“It hurts, Barry. I know. I told you it would be painful.”

Harry delivered the blow he’d been holding and pulled his arm back again.

“But that’s the point. It’s supposed to cause you pain.”

The hand connected with Barry’s ass, then Harry paused once again.

“You want it to hurt. You think you should be punished. That you’ve done something horribly wrong. That somehow, someway, you fucked up on a level so cosmic that anything done to you is only what you deserve.”

Harry had been making sure to pull his blows at this juncture so they wouldn’t bruise or damage tissue, even though he knew that Barry would heal quickly if he did. Still, that hit had Barry’s toes turning white as he gripped the carpet and desperately tried to keep his balance.

"Well, I’m giving you what you want, Barry. I’m giving you this pain so that every time you start to think that you’ve done _anything_ that would ever warrant what that son of a bitch Thawne did to you, you’ll remember _this_ pain. This physical pain. And let the emotional pain go.”

Harry could hear the tears caught in Barry’s throat as he stifled a cry after the next hit.

“You don’t deserve the pain he gave you, Barry. You deserve to be free from it, free from him.”

Harry skimmed his fingers along Barry’s inflamed skin and felt his own heart trying to convulse its way out of his chest. This beautiful, loving, giving person deserved to be free of the demons he didn’t create, but had felt obliged to carry for so long.

And it was about fucking time someone let him know it.

“You’re not what anyone’s made you into, Barry Allen. You’ve taken everything that’s been thrown at you and made yourself better for it. And remained an annoyingly wonderful person in the process.”

Harry lifted his arm and struck Barry’s ass again, but this time he positioned his hand where he would hit both cheeks. And the butt plug buried between them.

"So very, VERY annoying.”

He varied the angle of the slaps until the plug pushed in and up, causing Barry to hold back a guttural moan and making the dick wedged between Harry’s thighs to come to life.

“Oh, yes,” Harry whispered, “that’s the spot,” and continued to push the plug up against Barry’s prostate with each strike. Harry kept up the pace until Barry was outright sweating, his body trembling in an effort to keep his powers in check. His knees buckled as he tried to keep from humping into the space between Harry’s legs and failing miserably. Harry had lost the fight to remain dispassionate himself, his own erection uncomfortable in his confining jeans. Shifting his legs slightly apart where Barry could push his whole cock into the opening, he paused the spanking so Barry could hear him speak.

“Barry,” Harry’s voice was low and rough, “you’re allowed to move now. And moan. And come. I’d say you’ve earned it.”

Harry’s aim was completely off with Barry actively pushing and pulling his dick in and out from between Harry’s thighs, but he continued to land blows on Barry’s burning hot ass, still making the plug move and causing Barry to cry out with each hit. Barry began a mantra of “please, please, please” following each slap. The suede wrapped around his cock and balls was binding, but not tight enough to prevent pre-come from wetting where he was thrusting against roughness of the denim.

When he felt the fluid soaking through the fabric between his legs, Harry stopped his assault on Barry’s ass and held his hips to stop him from moving. Barry’s reaction was almost instantaneous.

“Wha-? Harry, please!” he huffed in frustration. “You said, you said I could - why are you - ?”

The words cut off as Harry grasped Barry’s exposed, sensitive cock. Moving his thighs further apart, he placed the engorged dick against his own swollen crotch, rubbing the head against the raised threads in the fabric. He reached down with his other hand to grab one of the tails of the bow he’d tied earlier under Barry’s balls.

“Because, Barry, you’ve been such a good boy, I’m opening your present,” he rasped, pulling the bow loose and releasing the tension enough that Barry finally exploded all over the inseam of Harry’s jeans. He seemed to shake, and spill, and scream for minutes on end. Harry also came somewhere along the way, but Barry’s orgasm was so intense and lengthy that even Harry wasn’t sure when his own happened.

Not that his release really mattered in that moment. After all, he’d said it himself more than once; this night had been all about helping Barry.

But, damn, if he hadn’t enjoyed it himself...

 

Epilogue soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finally here! I'm so sorry for the unbelievable wait on this. As I've said before, I will never again post a multi chapter story without it being completed first. Too much real life interference out there that slows me down.
> 
> To everyone who has stuck with this story, kindly given me kudos and/or generous comments, I am so very grateful. I hope this last chapter fufills your expectations, and maybe even a few fantasies. Enjoy!
> 
> To Elrhiarhodan and Ladyofpride, my beta goddesses, I could never, ever have done this without you. You've stoked my muse, encouraged, and helped me all along the way, and I love and thank you both so very, very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly modified warnings for this chapter: Kink, erections, slash, angst, consensual, Barrison.

Barry headed to S.T.A.R. Labs, not knowing what to expect when he finally got to see Harry again. It had been almost three weeks since their…session, and Harry had purposely made himself scarce any time Barry’s presence at the lab had been required. He’d called Harry’s cell a couple of times when the first week started to turn into two, and left a voicemail at the beginning of the third, but Harry hadn’t responded. Barry tried not to read too much into it, as he’d agreed to this time apart. The request _had_ caught him off guard, because it came almost immediately after Harry had helped him bare his soul and given him the strength to let go of the past.

For the second time since he'd known Harry Wells, the man had gone from hot to cold in less than a minute, telling Barry he felt they needed some time away from each other after what had just happened between them. Especially before making any decisions regarding a possible relationship. Their shared experience had been very intense and emotionally draining, so agreeing to keep their distance for awhile seemed to make sense in that moment.

No new meta human or Earth Two villain had presented themselves recently, so Barry could spare some time away from S.T.A.R. Labs to give Harry his space. But as the days dragged on, he’d begun to wonder if “time away” had been Harry-speak for “distance myself”.

The request was in complete contrast to Harry’s actions right after the spanking. He’d been so attentive and considerate, carefully removing the devices he’d put on and in Barry’s body, caressing his skin as he looked him over to make sure he hadn’t hurt Barry more than he’d intended to. He’d used a towel to gently clean the copious come splattered over Barry’s midsection, cock, balls, and even some that had dripped down between his legs after Harry first helped him stand up. It seemed like it had gone everywhere. Barry was grateful that the crotch of Harry’s jeans had gotten the brunt of it instead of the chair Barry had been perched over. He didn’t have the first clue how to get jizz stains out of an upholstered seat.

Harry had praised him for riding out the pain, tenderly wiped away tears with his thumbs, and asked if he’d helped Barry unburden himself at all. Barry had answered by reaching for Harry’s shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. Harry had returned it without hesitation, and they’d stayed embraced as Barry whispered in his ear.

“You’ve given me what I need to take control of my life back, Harry. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to thank you enough.” Barry pulled back to where he was face to face with Harry, but still close enough to see the gray flecks in those blue, blue eyes; close enough to feel Harry’s breath ghosting against his face.

“But I think I know how to begin.”

Barry leaned in for the kiss he’d been denied earlier in the evening, sure that now Harry would be more than willing to accept and return it. Instead, Harry backed out of the embrace just as he’d done earlier in the day at the lab, apologized, and stated he was exhausted. He suggested Barry go ahead and get dressed and he would clean up the living room.

Just as Barry began pulling on his clothes, Harry asked – in his clinical work voice, no less - that they not see each other for a few days. Well, maybe a week. Or a little more. They’d talk when Harry felt he’d had enough time to think everything over.

Barry wished now that he’d said something…anything…besides agreeing to a separation that he hadn’t wanted to take. But after what Harry has just done for him, he didn’t feel he could deny Harry the time he needed.

Until they were in the middle of their third week apart, and Barry felt like he would lose his mind if he couldn’t see Harry soon.

Then he’d gotten Cisco’s call a few minutes earlier, explaining that Harry thought he’d found a way for the team to be alerted if anyone was coming through one of the dimensional breaches and wanted Barry there right away. Granted, Harry hadn’t made the call himself, but all Barry could focus on as he sped into the main computer room was being with the man he’d been aching to see again for weeks.

When Barry pulled back on his speed and stopped next to the computer console, he must have looked overly eager to be there because both Cisco and Caitlin were regarding him with puzzled expressions on their faces.

“Dude,” Cisco quipped, “It’s a warning system, not Christmas.”

“Oh, hush, Cisco,” Caitlin said, coming over and giving Barry a friendly hug. “It’s very possible that this could put us a step ahead of Zoom. We should all be this excited.”

She motioned with her head toward the adjacent room. “Harry’s waiting in the lab.”

“ _My_ lab,” Cisco corrected, which earned him a smack on the arm from Caitlin. They both resumed working at the console, bantering back and forth as usual and giving no sign that they planned to join Barry in the other room. After he’d he stood there for almost a whole minute, Cisco looked up at him.

“What? Harry’s already shown it to us. Sorry, dude, you’re on your own with him,” Cisco said, wearing an almost evil grin as he resumed typing. He had no clue how happy hearing that made Barry.

Entering the side lab, he saw Harry writing furiously on a lucite board filled with his calculations and theorems. He was dressed in his usual black, but he today he had on short sleeves that fit snugly against his upper arms. Barry could see the muscles moving as Harry wrote, and imagined what they must have looked like, beautiful and flexing, as they hit his bare ass over and over…

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard Harry say, “You’re late.”

Harry capped and put down the marker, turning around to face Barry with his arms crossed, wearing a seemingly disgruntled expression.

Confused, Barry shrugged his shoulders with his arms out, palms up. “Cisco called me less than ten minutes ago. How could I possibly be late?”

Harry seemed to study him for a moment and then stepped around him to close and lock the door between the lab and the computer hub. The blinds covering the large windows were already drawn. Turning back to face Barry, he huffed out an irritated breath and closed his eyes.

“Harry,” Barry took a couple steps toward him, his stomach turning over with trepidation. “What’s wrong?”

Opening his eyes, Harry’s face looked full of regret. “I fucked up, Barry. That’s what’s wrong. I ignored my instincts and jumped the proverbial gun, and now I can’t follow through.”

Barry’s heart sank and he fought to not let his bitter disappointment show. He knew three weeks would give Harry way too much time to analyze, scrutinize, and overthink every reason why they shouldn’t be together. He’d known it when he agreed to the stupid separation in the first place, but he’d done it anyway, not wanting to pressure Harry. But he should have sought him out after two weeks – hell, after one – and told Harry every reason why he wanted them to have a relationship so that Harry would do more than brood, angst, and talk himself out of it. Which is exactly what he'd done.

“Harry, please, let me have a say in this.” Barry hated how desperate his voice sounded, but he had to at least try to change Harry’s mind. “I know we can make this work.“

“No, Allen, we can’t. I’ve come at it from every angle and it’s wrong. It’s just wrong. I should never have said that this was possible and gotten your hopes up.” Harry was tight lipped and shaking his head, his eyes looking everywhere in the room except at Barry.

Which made the hurt Barry was feeling quickly begin to turn to anger. The least Harry could do while dismissing his thoughts and feelings on the matter was look in his direction.

“You know what? Cisco’s right. You are an arrogant dick,” he snapped, and used his speed to cross the room in less than a second. Startled, Harry flinched when Barry appeared in right front of him, making it impossible for Harry to look anywhere but straight at him. “It’s so typical of you to make a declaration of what _you’ve_ decided for both of us, no matter what I might think!”

He grabbed Harry by the t-shirt, not sure if he wanted to smack some sense into him or finally steal the kiss he’d been desperate for since this all began.

“I wonder if you even considered my feelings in your decision at all,” he said bitterly.

Seeming honestly flummoxed by Barry’s reaction, Harry opened his mouth to say something when suddenly his eyes opened wide and the corners of his mouth began to twitch upward.

“You’re…not talking about the breaches alert system, are you Barry?” Harry asked him, an undertone of gentle amusement creeping into his voice. He was silent as he seemed to be waiting for Barry’s mind to catch up with his emotions.

"Wait...what?" Barry asked, his grip on Harry’s shirt loosening a bit. “No! I…hold on. All this was just about the warning system?”

“Well, I was completely wrong about having discovered a critical line of defense against Zoom, but by all means, don’t let the whole reason I’m on your Earth in the first place get in the way of your angst fest.” The affection in Harry’s eyes softened his sarcastic tone. He shifted closer to Barry, looking down at the hands still grasping the front of his shirt.

“Look, either kiss me, or let me go. It’s not like I have a hundred matching black t-shirts available for you to ruin every time you have a hissy fit.” The smile that had started the moment before was now fully inviting Barry in, and Barry’s felt his heart pounding inside his ribcage. He removed and set Harry’s glasses aside, then slid a hand up behind his neck, feeling Harry relax into it and tilt his head up, breathing picking up pace as he waited for Barry to initiate a kiss.

It was in that moment that Barry knew for certain that he cared for Harry Wells because of the man he was, not because of the man he resembled. Eobard Thawne would have never ceded control to Barry the way Harry was right now. And oh, damn, it meant everything.

Barry leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Harry’s, not moving them at first, taking a few seconds to relish the mere contact. Slowly, he placed gentle kisses all over Harry’s mouth, mapping its feel, contours, and softness with his own. Then he began lightly sucking and nipping, laving each bite afterward with his tongue. Harry was moaning softly at each lick, punctuated as he panted out his breath, which prompted Barry to slip an arm around Harry’s waist and pull him closer. Feeling the beginning of an erection pressing against his thigh, Barry grabbed Harry’s denim covered ass and shifted to pull their crotches together. Then he pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, unable to hold himself in check any longer.

Harry responded in kind, one hand pulling Barry impossibly closer while the other another gripped in his hair, but he continued to let Barry guide their kissing. It was only after Barry’s lungs were practically aching for air that he pulled back, putting his forehead against Harry’s as he drew in ragged breaths.

“Damn,” Harry said when he’d taken in enough air to speak, “if I’d known you could kiss like that, I would have let you have your way with me three weeks ago.”

“No,” Barry said as he worked to catch his own breath, “it’s happening when it’s supposed to. I understand that now.”

He lifted his head to look at Harry and ran his thumb along a small welt on his bitten, red lips. “Come home with me and fuck me, Harry,” he whispered, pushing his thumb into Harry’s wet, welcoming mouth. After about a minute of Harry emulating exactly what he could do to Barry’s cock, Barry pulled this thumb out, his hard-on straining in his pants.

“Unfortunately, that’s not possible until Caitlin and Cisco leave,” Harry said, “but...I can give you some relief in the meantime.”

His expression was all mischief as he peeled himself away from Barry and went to the other side of the desk to get something out of a drawer. Coming back around, he placed the brown paper bag from Couple’s Paradise on the desk. He then sat in the office chair and stretched his arms upward, pulling them back down to rest behind his head. Barry immediately looked to Harry’s torso, loving the peek of treasure trail this maneuver always gave him. What he didn’t expect to see was Harry open his legs wide to show the white, milky stains still clinging to the material of the crotch of his jeans. They were mostly gone due to friction, but that wasn’t the point.

Harry had never washed Barry’s come out of his pants.

And he was wearing the widest, shit eating grin Barry had ever seen.

Barry returned the smile with a lewd one of his own, and began slowly stripping out of his clothing, making it as sexy and dirty as possible in contrast to when he’d undressed before the spanking.

"What's the plan?” Barry asked as he slid his underwear down his legs, purposely giving Harry a view of his uncut cock as he bent over. “You can’t spank me here; it would make way too much noise.”

“No, but you can still add to…let’s call it my collection.” Harry gestured at his groin and leaned over to grab the bag off the desk. He pulled lube and a sizable silicone device out of it.

Barry practically sauntered over to Harry, his cock already extending out of it’s foreskin and leaking pre-come. "So, no restraints, no spanking, no balancing act. I get to straight up jack off between your thighs while you fuck me with that dildo.”

“Prostate massager, but yes. That’s the idea.” Harry held up a hand to help Barry position himself, this time allowing him to shove his throbbing cock deep between Harry’s legs, sliding along Harry’s own erection as he went. As he felt the lube being poured between his ass cheeks, he moaned, and it reminded him that his friends were still in the room next to the lab.

“Harry - I’m not understanding something. The blinds are closed, and the door’s locked – what’s the difference between this and you actually fucking me? I’m going to be just as loud, because it’s still _you_ getting me off.”

Barry felt his ass cheeks being spread as he was encouraged to move his legs further apart. A slick finger began rubbing the lube around and into his asshole before Harry finally cleared his throat to speak.

“If I’m not inside you, I can control myself when I come. I honestly don’t think I could do that feeling you around me for the first time. I’d be yelling my head off.”

Although touched by Harry’s admission, Barry still hadn’t gotten an answer to his question. “But…what’s going to keep me quiet?”

Barry heard another item being pulled out of the paper bag before Harry bent to the side and handed a rolled up piece of cloth down to him. “I was thinking you could use this.”

Barry grabbed it, feeling the terrycloth material between his fingers. “A towel? Seriously? With all the toys you had me get at the sex shop, you couldn’t have put a decent ball gag on the list?”

He heard Harry chuckle and felt him resume working the lube into his body, this time using two fingers.

"Last time you had to keep yourself quiet until I gave you permission to let go. Didn’t see the need for one.”

“But,” Barry huffed out, squirming as Harry added a third finger, “you had the foresight...to get a vibrator. You’ve got…strange priorities, Harry.”

"Not at all,” Harry said as Barry felt the fingers pulling out of his ass and heard the sound of lube being squirted onto the toy. “I figured it would get used by one of us. If not both.”

Barry heard the vibrator gently hum as it was turned on and Harry laid the curved tip onto Barry’s clenching hole.

“You’ll need to put that in your mouth now,” Harry told him.

Shaking with arousal, Barry folded the towel in a way he thought would muffle the most sound, not noticing the pattern on it until he was almost done. He stopped and angled his head up and to the side, trying to see Harry’s face the best he could from the awkward angle.

"Harry. This is from the kitchen in my house. Is this the towel you used to clean me up after –“

"Yes,” Harry cut him off as he began to push the vibrator into Barry’s trembling body, “and it’s been used every night since when I’ve masturbated thinking about you.”

With what small semblance of cognitive thought Barry had remaining, it now made sense why the towel had felt rough in places. And was also a little damp. He closed his eyes as he felt the wet silicone enter him and put the towel in his mouth, letting himself imagine being properly fucked by Harry with the taste of Harry’s come lingering on his tongue.

END


End file.
